Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a medical access sheath and, more particularly, to an access sheath configured to change size.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
A ureteral access sheath adapted for insertion into a urethra includes an elongate tubular member having a proximal end and a distal end. One type of known ureteral access sheath consist of stainless steel sheath surrounded by a polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) inner coating.